


So High

by latinaeinstein (oneforyourfire)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/pseuds/latinaeinstein
Summary: Lu Han doesn't see it coming, and maybe that's the best part (aka xiuhan join the mile high club)





	So High

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted in 2013

Lu Han thinks that the most unnerving part about the whole thing is how perfectly nonchalant Minseok looks right before. Casual and downright innocent with the sleeve of his blue sweater pushed to his elbows and his backwards cap titled at an angle as he sticks out his tongue in concentration and rifles through his black backpack.

Left hand clenched around their shared leather arm rest in what he's too ashamed to admit are flight jitters, Lu Han watches him, halfway amused and grateful for the distraction as his stomach folds in on itself.

Minseok is beautiful, and Minseok is his. And Minseok is grazing elbows and reaching out to wrap his fingers around Lu Han's wrist, squeezing in quiet reassurance. Smiling softly, he rubs his thumb in a quiet caress before pulling Lu Han's hand to his backpack, whispering something about having a present.

 

Lu Han is expecting a lollipop, a juice box, a stress ball, something inane from within the endless treasure trove that is Minseok's backpack.  Or maybe for Minseok to use the present as a pretext to keep holding Lu Han's hand. He's done that before, too. But Minseok shifts to cradle his wrist, guides it further within the confines of black fabric. At Minseok's prompting, Lu Han's thumb teases over the lip of a plastic bottle and _oh_.

Realization comes with a flash of heat.

 

Minseok initiating is a heady, exhilarating, explosive thing. And more often than not winds up with Minseok chuckling darkly in his ear, scorching him alive as Lu Han bites down on his own fists to quell his moans. In waiting rooms, in storage closets, in dark hallways. Stolen kisses, sloppy blowjobs, muted handjobs, quick ruts of Minseok's hips against his. Stripped down to the very basics of pleasure, calculated movements towards the speediest orgasm. Fast and messy and hard, with Lu Han scrambling for purchase, overwhelmed, and desperate to make it good for Minseok, too.

But this is _different_. This a a _first_. Lu Han swallows hard, cheeks flushing

 

And Lu Han thinks that the most unnerving thing is how flippant Minseok is about these kinds of things. How sometimes it makes him think that maybe Lu Han's almost imagining it, that it's some sort of elaborate fantasy he's constructed in his mind, that he's invented all the prior times. That maybe this is just a symptom of Lu Han wanting him all the fucking time. That maybe Minseok _isn't_ pressing a bottle of lube into his hands, asking him to fuck him on airplane.

Maybe he means later, Lu Han rationalizes. Maybe when we're alone. When I can take it as slow as I want, and he can be as loud as I need him to be.

He looks up for confirmation, and Minseok is giving him one of those secret, special smiles, arching one of his dark eyebrows. Lu Han bites his lower lip, and Minseok drags his thumb higher, softness mingling with fire in a silent request. He cocks his head toward the bathroom, and Lu Han nods dumbly.

It's definitely real.

 

The lock clicks from unoccupied to occupied, and Lu Han barely has a chance to kiss him, run his fingers through his hair and tell him he loves him, before Minseok is bending over the sink. His backpack crashing behind him.

There's hardly any room to breathe, much less maneuver, but Minseok tugs down his own pants in a huff, wriggles backwards. Lu Han gapes, tenses, compelled only when Minseok rolls his hips forward to grind against the imitation wood, his whine staining the mirror in white.

"Lu Han," he moans. "Please."

Lu Han smooths his hand down the pale, smooth skin of Minseok's ass, squeezing hard, provoking another moan.

He thinks about appreciating it, drawing it out like Minseok lets him sometimes at home. Relearning all of his topography with his fingers and lips and tongue, pressing in all those secret and forbidden spots until Minseok is pulling at his hair, quivering and begging for him to get inside him already. His tongue, his fingers, his cock. Anything, just _please_.

Crouching down, Lu Han indulges the fantasy briefly, kissing just above the cleft of Minseok's ass, humming against the trembling skin as he teases around the rim of Minseok's entrance. Minseok slumps forward, grinds back. When Lu Han murmurs hotly, presses his finger, there's much less resistance than usual

Lu Han groans. "Did you already...?" He glides a second finger, stroking deliberately. Minseok fucks back, whimpering

"Earlier," Minseok moans. "In the airport bathroom I... _fuck_...not all the way, but I did... _ugh_...only... _please_ , _Lu Han_."

Lu Han uncaps the bottle, slicks his fingers, before pressing a third one in. He strokes, scissors, searches. Minseok sobs, fingers scrambling, forehead knocking agains the mirror. "That's my job, Minseok." Lu Han whispers against Minseok's skin. Lu Han's job because Lu Han loves feeling the velvet tug, the glorious, gripping warmth of Minseok body _begging_ for more.

"Just _please_ , Lu Han," Minseok chokes out, jutting his ass out further. "I need it right now."

He squeezes around nothing, whining brokenly when Lu Han removes his fingers. Lu Han tears open a condom packet, slicks himself up again. He watches the way that Minseok's eyelids flutter, the way his pants ghost over the mirror, as he slides in, head lolling forward and body tensing at the exquisite pleasure.

"Fast, fast." Minseok breathes, the words slurring into a long, desperate moan. "We need to go fast."

And they have this game. If Minseok finishes first, he gets to snap off the condom, maneuver Minseok's body and splatter his release over Minseok's stomach in some caveman show of dominance and possession. And he gets to watch it congeal with Minseok's own come before Minseok, post-orgasm haze dissipating, shoves him off and wipes it off with one of the tissues from his backpack. But if it's Lu Han, then Lu Han falls to his knees, finishes him off with his fingers inside of him or his mouth around his cock, Minseok whimpering through his climax and tearing at Lu Han's hair.

Lu Han rolls his hips, collapsing forward to drape his body over Minseok's, twining their fingers as he thrusts. And Minseok clenches deliberately, releases a delicious, broken sound that has Lu Han twitching inside of him. Minseok _rarely_ comes first.

Lu Han angles his hips, calculates every plunge forward. He claps his hand over Minseok's mouth, smothers his own moans into the rough fabric of Minseok's sweater, dampening the material as he bites down.

"Faster, faster."

Lu Han shifts to grip Minseok's hips hard, angling further, dazed as he watches the flesh of Minseok's ass bounce with every descent. He snaps faster and faster, reveling in the way that Minseok's voice breaks, too far gone to know he really should be silencing those sounds.

The pleasure is coiling tighter and tighter. His entire body thrums with it.

"Touch yourself, Minseok," he rasps, voice thick. But instead, Minseok twists an arm around to grope blindly before tangling in Lu Han's hair, pulling him forward by the roots. Lu Han's nose crashes against Minseok's cheekbone, rhythm broken as he apologizes in a rush. He ruts forward as Minseok fucks back. "Touch yourself," he urges again. "My beautiful, beautiful Minseok," he coos, voice tender as he thrusts even harder. "Please touch yourself for me. Come for me. Clench for me."

"Baby Lu," Minseok counters breathily, eyelashes fluttering and eyebrows furrowing, slick lips rounding with pleasure and choking over moans. "For me, _please,_ " he continues in Mandarin.

And Lu Han never really stood a chance.

Minseok twists around, smashing their mouths together to silence Lu Han's broken whimper, soothing him through orgasm with filthy whispers and calculated clenches of his lower body.

By the time Lu Han recovers, gasping, Minseok has thrown away the condom and pressed him back onto the toilet seat.

Lu Han runs his fingers along the pale skin of Minseok's thighs, anchoring himself and murmuring that he loves him. Minseok smiles gently, thumb brushing in a caress over his lower lip. His fingers are tender, his eyes soft even in their half-lidded state. Lu Han moans as Minseok pets his head, coaxes his cock inside.

Lu Han knows what Minseok likes.

He licks along the tip, presses his tongue along the underside, teases just briefly along the sensitive skin at the base, mouths along his balls, groaning at the prickle of hair against his lips and the musky taste. Before shifting again, when Minseok whines that they're pressed for time. Lu Han digs his thumbs hard into Minseok's hipbones as he takes him into his mouth fully. He sucks hard, begins to bob, slurping obscenely. He wraps a loose fist around what he can't fit into his mouth, stroking over the warm, silky flesh with every descent

Minseok trembles, whimpering Lu Han's name, fingers clenching into Lu Han's hair.

Sucking harder, sucking faster, Lu Han smooths one hand around to press a thumb lightly over Minseok's entrance, tracing slowly, dipping experimentally. Minseok thrusts forward suddenly, cursing reverently.

Jaw aching, eyelashes fluttering, Lu Han glances up to where Minseok is panting obscenely. He's completely affected, completely wrecked. Body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, lips red and slick, eyes clenched tightly shut. Lu Han moans loudly, swallowing around Minseok's cock.

Minseok comes beautifully, as he does all things. Body bowing, tensing and releasing with a sudden, delicate grace, suffusing with a dark flush as he moans through orgasm. Lu Han can't hep groaning at the sight, past the cock in his mouth, past the come spurting along his tongue.

Minseok tugs him up by the shoulders, kisses his chin, smiling softly again and squeezing his wrist. And Lu Han thinks that the second most unnerving thing is how nonchalant and innocent and casual Minseok looks right after.

Lu Han's legs are still wobbly when he makes it back to his seat and sneaks a lollipop from Minseok's backpack


End file.
